Obsidian and Gold
by Oriel Kurosaki
Summary: Nekozawa's feelings for Tamaki become evident throught the help of a spider... Yaoi Tama/Neko pairing. M for the...well, you know. An Oran one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. It's a Host Club one-shot! Thanks for the motivation (beating), Haru. You will forever be my Haruhi. Yay for the infamous TamakiXNekozawa pairing!

FYI, this starts after Nekozawa escapes from the Host Club boys during the beach trip (The one where Tamaki finds out about Haruhi's fear of thunder storms). I had to change the real story around a bit to make the fic flow, but w/e.

And yeah, I know Tamaki's kind of blond, but, well, I'm going to say his hair is brown (because the books call it brownish) and, well, they're both kinda blond..so yeah. When I say brunette, I'm refering to Tamaki. And I just realized, now that the story's over, that Neko's not Tama's sempai. they're actually in the same grade, but w/e.

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Nekozawa yawned, pulling his rather disheveled wig off his head and doing his best to finger-comb the knots out. Those stupid twins had messed it up when they were pawing at him in an attempt to "discover his true identity". He wouldn't have minded so much if Tamaki had been there, but the "King" of the club had remained in his room.

Removing first Bereznoff and then his robe, the Black Magic Club's president sighed. His attraction to the tall brunette had been slowly intensifying, and was beginning to scare them both.

"'I've long wanted to deepen our relationship'?" he muttered, quoting himself. "What a foolish thing to say…"

Wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, he fell back on his bed, sighing again.

Suddenly the door burst open and in popped the object of Nekozawa's frustration. Tamaki was panting slightly and holding seemed unaware of the magician's presence. A pair of footsteps thundered by the door, and the twin's voices could be heard.

"Milord!" they called. "Come on, don't you want to play? It's your turn, Milord!"

Nekozawa could only imagine what they were talking about, but it sounded like they were still playing the board game he had given them to keep them entertained.

As the twin's voices faded, Tamaki let out a sigh of relief and reached for the light switch.

"No!" shouted Nekozawa, jumping off the bed and slapping the brunette's hand away. "Don't…"

"Nekozawa?" yelped Tamaki. "You startled me! Is this your room? So sorry, so sorry…I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, it's fine. I would offer you sanctuary, if you would take it. I would not send you back out into the hands of those demons…" he replied, striking a match and lighting the candelabra on his desk.

Tamaki glanced at his would-be savior, but quickly averted his eyes.

-_Oh, damn. Still in my boxers…and without my wig, even…_-

Scrambling over to where he had dropped his robes, Nekozawa threw them on over his boxer-clad body, pulling on his wig at the same time.

"S-so sorry, Mr. Suoh…" he said, not looking at his secret crush.

"It's quite alright. I did barge in here and take you by surprise." answered the "King". "Oh…Your wig…"

Nekozawa jumped a little when Tamaki was suddenly beside him, tugging his wig into place. The brunette's slender fingers brushed over his forehead and nose, making him shudder agreeably. Tamaki took no notice, however, and started fussing with the edge of the wig.

"What exactly are you doing?" Nekozawa asked, a bit confused.

"Well, your real hair is sticking out all over the place…" he answered, frowning. "Every time I tuck a strand away, three more come loose.

Tamaki eventually gave up on the task, thinking it a lost cause. His interest was almost immediately switched over to the contents of the room. He wandered over to the bedside desk and started picking through the pile of occult-oriented books resting there.

As the "King" unwittingly pushed a book to the side, a large spider jumped from its former hiding place and onto his hand. For a moment, all Tamaki could do was stare at the thing. Then he erupted into motion, backing up and waving his hand around madly, not even noticing when the spider flew off his hand and crawled under the bed.

Still wind-milling his arms about, Tamaki backed up and tripped over a badly-placed stool, falling backwards. When he realized that he was falling, he threw his arms out, casting about for something to grab onto. Each of his hands hit something, and he braced himself against them, barely holding himself up.

"Tamaki…" said Nekozawa, staring down.

The king was holding himself up between a desktop and Nekozawa's stomach, which was bare. The other boy's robes had come open when he had seen Tamaki start to fall and tried to catch him.

Scrambling to his feet, Tamaki stuttered over his apology.

"N-Nekozawa-sempai…I…um, you're not hurt…? No, of course not…" he sputtered. "There was, you see, a, um, a spider…and it, um, jumped on my arm."

"Yes, I saw. But spiders are really very nice creatures…" Nekozawa answered, fishing the spider out from its hiding place under the bed and holding it in his cupped hands. "Would you like to hold it?"

He was really only teasing Tamaki, but the leggy brunette surprised him, slowly inching toward the spider in his hands. The arachnid had been crouching in Nekozawa's hands, but when Tamaki hesitantly offered it his hand, it extended a leg towards him. For a moment it looked like the creature would switch 

hands, but it did no more than place its leg on the king's finger. Tamaki looked excited and expectant, waiting for the spider to move onto his hand.

"I don't think it's going to move, Mr. Suoh…" Nekozawa offered, beginning to move his hands away.

"No? Well, I guess not…" the other said, looking sadly at the little animal.

Nekozawa stared at him. Only moments ago the brunette had been falling over himself to get away from the spider, and now he was disappointed that it hadn't wanted to crawl onto his hand. He was just standing there with the spider's leg on his index finger. It looked like they were shaking hands, even. It was unbearably _cute_.

"Well then, um, I suppose I'll just put it outside, then." said Nekozawa.

Turning to hide the blush that was creeping over his face, the blond dumped the spider from his right hand into his left, upsetting the arachnid. The frightened spider sunk its tiny fangs into the tip of Nekozawa's index finger.

Tamaki jumped into action, slapping the offending creature to the floor and putting the blond's injured finger in his mouth. Nekozawa froze, his heart racing. The wet warmth that was the other boy's mouth encircled and gently pulled at him, causing the muscles in his abdomen to tighten. The tightness spread, eventually settling between his legs.

"Better?" asked the younger boy, extracting the injured finger from his mouth.

_Better? _thought Nekozawa, the tightness growing almost unbearable. _**Better?**_

"Are you alright?" asked Tamaki, looking up from under a fringe of hair. "Sempai?"

Hearing the honorific pushed the older boy over the edge. He lunged for the brunette. The squeak Tamaki made when their bodies slammed together only emboldened his attacker.

"N-Nekozawa-sempai?" whimpered Tamaki, shying away from Nekozawa's probing fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh…" soothed the older boy, enjoying his momentary power.

Allowing his instincts to take over, Nekozawa slipped his hands up the younger boy's shirt and ran his fingers over Tamaki's smooth muscles. When he dragged the nail of his index finger over the now exposed skin around Tamaki's navel, the younger boy let out an involuntary gasp and wiggled a bit.

Spurred on by the noises he had earned, Nekozawa lowered his mouth to the now craned neck in front of him. Goosebumps formed on the surface of the skin beneath his tongue as he ran it along the curve of his jugular, nipping lightly at the base of his throat.

"S-stop," protested the younger boy, his hands curling into fists. "I'm not…I don't…" A loud moan burst from his mouth, interrupting his objections and exciting Nekozawa further.

Still using his teeth and tongue to play with Tamaki's neck, the blond allowed his hands to travel south. Impatient, Nekozawa's probing fingers crossed below the elastic in the younger boy's underpants. Having been distracted by the attentions being paid to his neck, Tamaki was taken completely by surprise, and cried out when the older boy's hands came in contact with his more sensitive skin.

"God! No!" Tamaki yelled, contradicting himself by arching his back and grinding his hips into the intruding hand.

"Quiet down, Mr. Suoh. If someone hears you…who knows what they'll think!" Nekozawa said, blowing gently into the blond's ear. "You make it sound like I'm raping you!"

"You…you are!" gasped Tamaki. Apparently, though, his body had a different opinion. The older boy's touching made him jerk again, and through a collaborative effort they managed to get Tamaki's pants off.

Nekozawa wrapped his hand around the brunette's now erect shaft and enjoyed feeling of the other's body jerk beneath him. Slowly, he pumped the hard length, stopping his administrations to the younger boy's neck. Tamaki's hips began to buck, and it was all he could do to keep his hand on the incredibly receptive young man's erection.

When it became obvious that if the hand-job didn't end quickly Tamaki was going to come, Nekozawa released him. The leggy brunette collapsed, panting hard and still making a fine tent out of his boxers. He whispered something, his voice hoarse, and older boy bent closer to listen.

"D-don't." he groaned. "Don't stop…"

The older boy jerked his head back to look at the other and nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise when Tamaki leaned forward to press their mouths together. Heat surged, and they were both naked in no time, though they never broke the kiss in the process. Their mouths stayed locked until Tamaki ended it by emitting a loud groan.

Remembering how long his partner had been on the verge of orgasm, Nekozawa sat up and grabbed Tamaki's legs. The fevered look in the younger boy's eyes was all the consent the blond needed; reaching into his bedside dresser's draw, he extracted a small tube of lubricant. Tamaki's eyes widened a bit when the older boy squirted a generous amount of the gel into his hand and smoothed it over his length, but any misgivings he may have had disappeared completely when Nekozawa ran his lube-covered finger over the younger boy's entrance.

When their bodies finally met, Tamaki threw his head back and let out a breathy gasp, taking handfuls of the sheets. Nekozawa held his partner's hips almost a foot off the bed, hooking one the younger boy's legs over his shoulder and holding the other so that his thighs were spread as far as they would go. The older boy slowly pumped their hips together, entering and leaving Tamaki with a slow rhythm.

As Nekozawa's length pulled out of his body for what seemed like the millionth time, Tamaki suddenly bucked his hips, sucking his breath in through his teeth as the older boy slammed into his entrance.

"S-Sempai…" he breathed, his head thrown back and his eyes glazed.

The sound of flesh-on-flesh permeated the air as the older boy's thrusts became faster, shorter, and irregular. Placing a single hand in the small of Tamaki's back, Nekozawa cried out and leaned forward. Realizing that they were both close to their breaking points, Tamaki reached up and entwined the fingers of one of his hands with Nekozawa's free once. The older boy gave his hand a short squeeze before dropping it to wrap his hand around his partner's shaft.

Keeping time to his quick thrusts, he began to jack the brunette off again. "Ohhhhh…" moaned Tamaki, his back arching. The younger boy began to buck and writhe erratically, and the older boy reached his breaking point.

With a yell, Nekozawa came, filling Tamaki who followed suit, covering both their chests with his bliss. They rode the wave of ecstasy together, continuing to move against each other until they could hardly move anymore.

Nekozawa collapsed, half on the bed, half sprawled over his lover. With a soft chuckle, Tamaki reached up and pulled the older boy's wig all the way off and tossed it on the floor; it had barely been staying on and had been in danger of slipping over its wearer's eyes. Nekozawa smiled and leaned in to kiss the younger boy.

Tired and riding the last of the lingering bliss, they fell asleep right where they were.

* * *

Okay, so there's more to this story, but it's all fluff, so if you just came to read the sex scene, then you can review and leave. If you like the fluff and want to know what happens from here, go ahead and go to the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. The Fluff

Hello, fluff fans (and those of you who were curious, haha) Enjoy!

* * *

When Nekozawa woke up, the room was pitch-black; the candles must have burned themselves out. Shifting to stretch, the blond noticed a weight on his chest and warmth at his side. Moving slowly, he craned his neck to see what was causing the weight, trying not to dislodge the object. All he could see was what looked like a fluffy lump, so the president of the black magic club attempted to lever himself up on his elbows for a better look.

Suddenly, the object let out a groaning sound, bringing back Nekozawa's memory of what had happened the night before. _Tamaki_ was in his bed. He and Tamaki had…

Slowly, he leaned back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, deciding to deal with the new complications in his life in the morning. Tamaki shifted against his side, snuggling in closer. Apparently the brunette was using the older boy's chest as a pillow.

A slow smile snuck onto the blond's face as he thought about what had happened. Still smiling, he slipped back into his dreams.

thisisabreakintheflowofthestorybecausei'mtoolazytowriteaboutthemsleeping

When Nekozawa woke next, there was light filtering in through the heavily curtained window, and from under the door. For the second time, the earlier evening's tryst came back to his sleep-fogged mind. Sitting up quickly and gasping, he realized that Tamaki was nowhere to be seen.

-_Well, that's only fair, I suppose.-_ he thought, sighing. –_I _did_ kind of rape him._-

Still, even knowing why the leggy brunette had split, Nekozawa felt a pang of remorse. He thought about the night they had spent together, and wondered if it had meant anything to the other boy. And what would he do now? Would he tell? Or would he just ignore and shun his assailant? Just the thought of either was enough to make Nekozawa's chest tighten in anxiety.

While he was contemplating what to do about Tamaki, the toilet in the room connected to the bedroom flushed. Nekozawa stared at the door for a moment before realizing that the younger boy must be in the bathroom.

-_But that doesn't mean anything. He might have just woken up and decided to clean up before running away._-

The bathroom door opened and Tamaki stepped out, wearing nothing but his boxers. He moved around the room slowly, picking up and folding the clothes that had been flung to the floor. He hadn't noticed that the older boy was awake.

As he carefully extracted Nekozawa's black boxers from between the prongs of an unused candelabrum, the owner of the underwear cleared his throat loudly. Tamaki jumped, clutching the boxers to his chest, and spun to face him. For what seemed like an eternity, they did nothing but stare at each other. Then a blush spread over the younger boy's face and he looked away, tossing the underwear in Nekozawa's general direction.

The older boy realized he was totally exposed and scrambled to clothe himself. Once he was wearing the boxers, the awkward silence dominated the room again. Finally, Nekozawa couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mr. Suoh," he started, only to be cut off.

"It's Tamaki." said Tamaki, blushing furiously.

"Tamaki, then." smiled the older boy. "Well, good morning."

"Good morning."

"Are you…How are you feeling?" the blond asked, swallowing hard.

Tamaki stared at him for a moment, frowning slightly. Then, surprisingly, he laughed. It was, albeit, a small laugh, but it was a laugh just the same.

"Sore, actually. You?" he said, rubbing his backside theatrically.

"Oh, I'm _fantastic_." said Nekozawa, chuckling.

And with that, the tension in the room was broken. Well, maybe not broken; maybe just greatly decreased.

"I'm going to take a shower, if that's alright." said Tamaki, still refusing to look the older boy in the eye.

In three strides, Nekozawa was chest-to-chest with Tamaki. He slipped his arm around the brunette's waist and leaned in for a kiss. The younger boy responded with enthusiasm, gripping the front of the blond's shirt as their tongues battle for supremacy. After a long, long moment, Nekozawa broke the kiss and looked directly at Tamaki, who finally met his eyes.

"Would you mind if I joined you in the shower?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Well, that's it! The end! I know I cycle through about three descriptive words for the boys throughout the fic...I'm sorry. Please review!


End file.
